hiccupfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Steve Rogers
This job... we try to save as many people as we can. Sometimes that doesn't mean everybody, but if we can't find a way to live with that, next time maybe nobody can be saved. Steve Rogers Le Captain Steven « Steve » Grant Rogers est un Super Soldat vétéran de la second guerre mondiale, et a été le premier super héros du monde. Après le programme "Renaissance", classé top secret, qui a transformé le frêle et maladif Steve Rogers en puissant et héroïque Captain America, ses exploits hors du commun durant la seconde guerre mondiale ont fait de lui une légende vivante. Rogers a attaqué de nombreux quartiers généraux de l'HYDRA avec ses équipiers, les Commandos Hurlants, à la consternation de Crâne Rouge, Rogers a aidé les alliés à gagner la guerre, mais s'est écrasé en Antarctique à la suite de son dernier combat contre Crâne Rouge. Son ami Howard Stark ne cessera jamais de le rechercher. Il sortira du coma le 17 avril 2012, à ce moment-là, Nick Fury, le directeur du SHIELD à cette époque, lui qu'il avait passé près de 67 ans piégé dans la glace. Alors que Steve Rogers se retrouve perdu dans le monde moderne, Nick Fury demande à Rogers pour l'aider à sauver le monde encore une fois. Son premier acte marquant son retour officiel dans le monde moderne sera de rejoindre les Avengers pour contrer l'invasion Chitauri menée par Loki. Par la suite, il rejoindra le SHIELD afin de continuer à protéger le monde. Après le retour d'HYDRA, il part à la recherche de son ami d'enfance, Bucky Barnes, avec l'aide de Sam Wilson, tout en travaillant avec les Avengers pour faire tomber ce qui restait d'HYDRA. Par la suite, il restera avec les Avengers pour combattre Ultron. Après la bataille de Sokovie, il continuera à les mener au combat. Lorsque l'ONU mit en place les Accords de Sokovie, Thaddeus Ross lui demanda de les signer, ce que Rogers refusera. Tony Stark et Steve Rogers étaient en opposition sur la question. Le fait que le premier méta-humain qui tomba sous le coup de la juridiction des Accords fut le Soldat de l'hiver n'arrangea pas les choses, bien au contraire. Biographie. Jeunesse. Enfance. Steven Grant Rogers est né de 4 juillet 1918 à Brooklyn. Il est le fils de Sarah et Joseph Rogers. Son père est tué durant la Première Guerre mondial avant sa naissance. C'est durant son primaire qu'il rencontre James Barnes, alors que Steve se fait attaquer par des brutes qui en voulait à son déjeuner. Les deux enfants devinrent rapidement inséparables. Mort de Sarah Rogers. Le 15 octobre 1936, le mère de Steve, Sarah Rogers meurt de la tuberculose alors que son fils a 18 ans. Après son enterrement, alors que Steve refuse à proposition de Bucky de venir vivre avec les Barnes, son ami lui promet que quoiqu'il advienne, il sera toujours là pour lui. Pour Rogers, cette promesse est une chose qui compte encore pour lui au jour d'aujourd'hui. La Seconde Guerre mondiale C'est durant une classe d'art que Steve et Bucky apprirent que les États-Unis rentraient en guerre. Comme Steve voulait entrer dans l'armée, Bucky lui apprit les rudiments de la boxe pendant deux semaines. Ensuite, les deux amis se présentèrent à un bureau de recrutement, mais Steve fut jugé inapte au service à cause de son asthme et classé 4F, alors que Barnes fut accepté. Recrutement. En juin 1943, alors que Bucky fait ses classes, Steve continue à tenter de se faire enrôler. Mais à chaque fois, il est recalé à cause de sa mauvaise santé. Il finit par se rendre au cinéma où la page des informations parle de l'effort de guerre américain, et surtout des soldats partant au front. Lorsqu'un spectateur se met à huer les actualités en réclamant les dessins-animés, Steve est la seule personne de la salle qui lui demande d'arrêter par respect pour les soldats étant au front. L'homme l'entraine dans une ruelle à côté où il commence à le frapper. Alors que Steve se relève et apprête à riposter, Bucky arrive et interpelle la brute en lui demandant s'il ne préfèrerait pas un adversaire à sa taille. thumb|left|Bucky et Steve lors de leur double rendez-vous à la Stark ExpoAprès avoir mis la brute en fuite, Bucky informe Steve qu'il a été nommé sergent dans le 107e d'infanterie et qu'il part le lendemain pour le front. Pour remonter le moral à Rogers, Barnes l'emmène à la Stark Expo où il a arrangé une double rendez-vous. Les quatre jeunes gens assistent à la démonstration d'une voiture volante par Howard Stark. Mais, le véhicule a un raté et finit par s'écraser sur la scène. Steve profite que l'attention soit vers l'inventeur pour s'éclipser discrètement et aller présenter sa candidature au bureau d'enrôlement situer à côté. Buck le voit faire et lui rappelle qu'il peut participer à la guerre de plusieurs autres façons, sans oublier que pour faire ça, il devra mentir sur le formulaire, ce qui est un crime. Steve lui dit qu'il a besoin de se battre pour son pays et qu'il refuse de rester en arrière quand d'autres vont se faire tuer à la guerre. Après avoir entendu la conversation entre Steve et Bucky, le docteur Abraham Erskine approche Rogers et lui demande s'il veut participer à la guerre pour tuer des allemands. Steve lui répondu qu'il a horreur des brutes et ne voulait tuer personne, tout simplement, il ne supporte pas que l'on s'en prenne à plus faible que soit. Impressionné par cette réponse franche, Erskine lui propose de participer au "projet Renaissance", une expérience vivant un créer un super-soldat, menée par la Section Scientifique de Réserve. Le projet Renaissance. Rogers accepte, et sous la supervision du docteur Erskine, de l'agent Peggy Carter et du Colonel Phillips, il commence sa formation militaire. Malgré sa mauvaise condition physique, il se détache rapidement du groupe de par son intelligence et sa détermination. Malgré les affirmations d'Erskine, le colonel doute qu'en au choix de prendre Steve comme premier cobaye. Il finit pas accepter la décision d'Erskine après avoir vu Rogers faire un acte de courage et d'abnégation. La nuit précédent l'injection du sérum à Rogers, Erskine lui raconte comment Johann Schmidt est devenu Crâne Rouge. Il rassure Steve en lui disant qu'il l'avait choisi parce qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, et que comme il avait été faible toute sa vie, il connaissait la valeur de la force et n'en abuserait pas.thumb|Steve et Peggy en chemin pour le laboratoire du Dr Erskine Pendant ce temps, Schmidt envoie un assassin tué Erskine et voler ses travaux avant que le scientifique les donne aux américains. Le lendemain, en Amérique, Peggy Carter escorte Steve Rogers vers l'endroit où il subira le projet Renaissance. Sur le chemin, ils discutent de la façon dont ils doivent se battre pour avoir une place dans ce monde, lui à cause de sa petite taille et de sa mauvaise santé, elle parce que c'est une femme. Une fois sur place, ils sont accueillis par le docteur Erskine alors qu'Howard Stark termine d'installer les dernières machines. Une fois Rogers en place, Erskine explique aux spectateurs (divers politiciens et des membres de leur cabinet), installés à une distance de sécurité avec le colonel Phillips et l'agent Carter, comment ils vont procéder pour créer un super-soldat en lui injectant un sérum spécial et en le soumettant à des rayons gama. Bien que le traitement soit douloureux, le projet Renaissance est une réussite et Rogers se retrouve transformer en un homme en parfaite santé et avec une force super-humaine. Alors que tout le monde se réjouit de la réussite de l'expérience, l'assassin de Schmidt tue Erskine et vole la dernière fiole du sérum de super-soldat, avant de prendre la suite. Rogers court à la recousse d'Erskine, mais, il ne peut rien faire d'autre d'entendre les dernières paroles de son ami qui lui recommande de toujours suivre son propre jugement et de rester un homme bien. Par la suite, Steve part à la poursuite de l'assassin et finit par le rattraper. Mais, dans la lutte, la dernière fiole du sérum est brisée et l'assassin se suicide. Avec la mort d'Erskine, la formule du sérum de super-soldat est perdue. On prélève du sang à Rogers pour essayer de la retrouver car, c'est le seul endroit où les alliés peuvent retrouver une trace de ce sérum. Après, Steve demande au colonel Phillips s'il peut suivre la SSR en Europe, mais, le militaire refuse, lui rappelant que s'il avait eu son mot à dire, jamais Rogers n'aurait rejoint l'armée. Par la suite, le sénateur Brandt approche Steve et lui propose de venir se battre sur le front le plus important de la guerre. Travail pour l'USO. thumb|left|Captain America, meneuse de revuePlutôt que de l'envoyer combattre outre-atlantique, Brant se sert de Rogers comme outil de propagande afin d'encourager les dons en le faisant parader dans un numéro sous le nom de Captain America. Très vite, ce personnage devient populaire. En plus de son show, il tourne des vidéos de propagandes et des comics sont dessinés pour compter ses "exploits". Devant l'ampleur du phénomène, il parcourt le pays. En 1943, l'USO finit par l'envoyer sur le front italien pour remonter le moral des troupes. Là-bas, il retrouve Peggy Carter et confie à la jeune femme que malgré son succès il regrette de ne pas se battre aux côtés des autres soldats. L'agent de la SSR lui répond que le destin de Rogers n'était pas de servir de mascotte. La libération des prisonniers de guerre alliés. Durant leur conversation, Rogers apprend que la majeure partie de l'unité de Bucky Barnes est portée disparue suite à un combat contre les forces allemandes dirigées par Johann Schmidt. Bien que le colonel Chester Phillips lui annonce que le sergent Barnes fait partie des hommes comme mort au combat, et qu'a part gagner la guerre, on ne peut rien faire pour les prisonniers alliés, Rogers refuse d'y croire. Sans avertir personne, il vole de l'équipement. Alors qu'il allait partir, Peggy Carter le convainc de la laisser l'aider. Peggy et Howard Stark l'aide à passer les lignes ennemis jusqu'à trente miles derrière les lignes ennemies grave à un avion piloter par Stark. Pendant le voyage, Rogers a une discutions maladroite avec Carter car il pense qu'elle a une relation avec Howard. Lorsque des tirs ennemis manquent de les toucher, il ordonne à Peggy et Howard de regagner la base après qu'il ait sauté. Lorsque l'agent lui répond qu'il n'a pas le droit de leur donner des ordres, Steve lui rétorque que si vu qu'il a le garde de capitaine. Après son saut, il atterri sans être inquiété et arrive à rentrer dans un camion d'HYDRA, dont il se sert infiltrer la base sans rencontrer le moindre problème. thumb|left|Rogers et Barnes faisant face à Crâne RougeUne fois à l'intérieur, il vole un morceau de technologie Tesseract utilisée par HYDRA et libère les prisonniers. Les soldats se battent contre leur ravisseurs avant de s'échapper. Pendant ce temps, Rogers continue son exploration de la base pour retrouver Bucky. Il finit par apercevoir Arnim Zola quittant une pièce. Lorsqu'il y rentre, il trouve un Buck délirant ligoté à une table où on lui a fait subir des expérimentations. Steve le détache et l'aide à se relever. Rapidement, Barnes arrive a se déplacer seul et les deux amis se mettent à la recherche d'une sortie alors que Schmidt a déclenché l'auto-destruction de la base. Ils finissent par croiser Schmidt et Zola. Un bref combat s'engage entre Rogers et Schmidt durant lequel l'allemand révèle sa force incroyable. Zola arrive à séparer les deux morceaux de la passerelle et Schmidt retire son masque et révèle son véritable visage, qui lui a valu le surnom de Crâne Rouge. Alors que Schmidt s'échappe, Rogers et Barnes parviennent à sortir et rejoindre les autres soldats alliés qui viennent de s'évader. Ils regagnent ensemble la base américaine. Rogers annonce au Colonel Phillips qu'il acceptera toutes formes de punition. Son supérieur lui répond que sa punition sera d'être médaillé. Ensuite, Peggy lui signale que Steve était en retard, celui-ci lui répond qu'il ne pouvait pas la joindre pour qu'elle envoie une équipe de récupération car son émetteur s'est cassé durant les combats. Bucky Barnes a demandé à tout le monde d'acclamer le héros du moment, et tous les hommes se sont exécutés. thumb|Captain recrutant les Commandos HurlantsDurant le debriefing, Rogers donne toutes les informations sur HYDRA qu'il a put apercevoir dans la base, notamment l'emplacement d'autres bases. Son excellente mémoire impressionne Peggy. Quand le colonel Phillips lui dit qu'il a besoin d'une équipe, Rogers lui répond qu'il sait exactement de quel homme il a besoin. Il recrute Bucky Barnes, Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, James Montgomery Falsworth et Jacques Dernier pour former une équipe qui sera nommée les Commandos Hurlants. Lorsque Barnes lui demande si Steve compte garder la même tenue, Rogers lui répond qu'il aime de plus en plus son costume. Carter finit par arriver et annonce à Steve qu'Howard Stark l'attend le lendemain pour essayer de nouvelles armes. Ils se mettent d'accord pour aller danser ensemble une fois que la guerre sera terminée. Après le départ de l'agent de la SSR, Barnes plaisante en disant que les rôles étaient entrain de s'inverser. Lorsque Steve revient à la base, l'agent Lorraine l'attire à l'écart avant de l'embrasser. Ils sont surpris par Peggy Carter qui reproche à Rogers d'agir comme n'importe quel soldat. Rogers en parle à Howard pour essayer d'avoir quelques conseils. Au cours de leur entretien, Stark lui fournit un bouclier circulaire en vibranium, capable d'encaisser une grand nombre de dommages. Comme le prouve la démonstration de Peggy lorsqu'elle tira sur Rogers pour se venger parce qu'il avait embrassé une autre femme. Alors que les deux hommes regardent la jeune femme partir, Rogers donne à Howard un croquis de l'uniforme qu'il voudrait avoir. Les Commandos Hurlants. thumb|left|Les Commandos HurlantsLes Commandos Hurlants et Rogers enchainent les missions contre HYDRA. Ils enchainent les bases d'HYDRA détruites à travers toute l'Europe. Rogers dirige l'équipe sous le nom de code de Captain America. Rogers a dirigé son équipe avec compétence et confiance, et devint rapidement un chef respecté par ses hommes. Il préférait être avec eux sur le terrain plutôt que d'être présent lorsqu'il était décoré. De pas son expérience sur le terrain, Rogers devint une autorité sur la meilleure façon de combattre HYDRA, il conseilla même le général Eisenhower. Pendant le tournage d'un documentaire sur ses hommes et lui, durant une scène ayant lieu à un briefing, on peut voir qu'il a une photo de Peggy Carter dans sa boussole. Au cours d'une de ses missions, il sauva l'homme qui allait devenir l'époux de l'agent Carter des années après. Progressivement, Rogers et ses commandos ont détruit les bases d'HYDRA dont ils avaient connaissance. Ils participèrent au débarquement de Normandie et combattirent dans les Ardennes, poussant les nazis à retourner en Allemagne.thumb|Bucky et Steve avant une mission Fin 1944, les Commandos Hurlants eurent une mission particulière : capturer Arnim Zola, l'un des meilleurs scientifiques d'HYDRA et le bras droit de Crâne Rouge. Captain, Bucky Barnes et Gabe Jones participèrent à l'attaque. Alors que Jones resta sur le toit, Rogers et Barnes pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, mais, les deux hommes tombèrent rapidement dans une embuscade. Durant les combats qui suivirent, Bucky est projeté hors du train, et Steve n'a pas d'autre choix que de voir son meilleur ami faire une chute vertigineuse sans avoir pu faire quoique ce soit pour le sauver. Zola fut capturé par Gabe Jones, et le scientifique finit par livrer de précieux renseignements aux aillés pour vaincre HYDRA. Dévaster par la mort de son ami d'enfance, Steve s'isole dans les ruine d'un ancien bar pour tenter de se saouler. Il est rejoint par Peggy Carter et il lui explique qu'à cause du sérum, il ne peut pas être ivre, même s'il le souhaite. Peggy lui dit que Barnes connaissait les risques, et qu'il les avait accepté parce qu'il considérait que leur mission valait le coup. Elle rajoute que si Rogers tenait à son ami et le respectait, il devait accepter ce choix, aussi difficile que cela puisse être. En se servant des informations transmises par Zola, la SSR met en place un plan d'attaque contre le quartier général d'HYDRA. Bien décidé à venger Bucky, Steve propose une stratégie osée qui consiste à laisser les soldats d'HYDRA le capturer pour qu'il puisse faire diversion pendant que les troupes alliées arrivent. L'attaque du quartier général d'HYDRA. Rogers s'approcha seul et en moto de la base ennemie. Lorsque des soldats d'HYDRA arrivent pour l'arrêter, il arrive à les mettre hors combat avant d'entrer à l'intérieur de la base. Son avancée en finalement stoppée par plusieurs combattants d'HYDRA armés de lance-flamme. Fait prisonnier, Rogers est amené devant Crâne Rouge. Celui-ci lui demande ce qu'Erskine a bien pu lui trouver pour lui donner volontairement accès au sérum de super-soldat. Steve lui répond qu'il n'a rien de particulier, qu'il est juste un "petit gars de Brooklyn". Cela irrita Schmidt qui pointa une arme vers la tête du Captain. C'est à ce moment là que les Commandos Hurlants firent irruption dans la pièce en passant par la fenêtre. Crâne Rouge réussit à prendre la fuite et Steve se lance à sa poursuite. Plusieurs soldats d'HYDRA se mirent entre eux, si le Captain arriva à se débarrasser d'eux, un autre armé d'un lance-flamme arriva et empêcha Rogers de continuer à poursuivre Schmidt, et l'obligeant à se mettre à couvert.thumb|left|Premier et dernier baiser de Steve et Peggy Peggy Carter arriva et les tua d'une seule balle. Après l'avoir rapidement remercié, Rogers reprit la course-poursuite contre Crâne Rouge, qui avait réussit à monter à bord d'un avion, nommé La Valkyrie, ainsi que plusieurs de ses hommes. Rogers n'arrive pas à monter à bord du véhicule avant que celui-ci se mette en mouvement. Mais Chester Phillips et Peggy Carter arrivèrent à bord du véhicule personnel de Schmidt. Ils réussirent à rattraper l'avion. Avant de monter à bord, Steve et Peggy échangèrent leur premier et dernier baiser. Bataille sur La Valkyrie. Une fois sur la Valkyrie, Rogers s'aperçoit que les soldats présents ont reçu une mission suicide : ils doivent piloter les véhicule jusqu'à une grande ville et s'écraser dessus. Rapidement, il s'attaque à eux afin de les empêcher de partir. Lorsque l'un des hommes d'HYDRA parvient à partir, Captain réussit à l'arrêter. Par la suite, Steve arrive à trouve Crâne Rouge et tous deux se battent. Durant le combat, les commandes de la Valkyrie sont endommagées. Après avoir mis à terre Rogers, Schmidt ramasse de Tesseract qui n'alimente plus le vaisseau. La pierre ouvre accidentellement un portail à travers lequel Crâne Rouge est aspiré. Lorsqu'elle retombe sur le sol, elle fait fondre le métal et finit par chuter hors de la Valkyrie, dans l'océan. Après avoir été témoin de la mort apparente de Schmidt, Rogers essaye de reprendre le contrôle du vaisseau, mais les commandes endommagées et l'absence d'alimentation limite ses options : il ne peut plus que faire piquer la Valkyrie. Constatant que l'actuelle trajectoire du véhicule le fera s'écraser sur New-York, Rogers appelle Peggy. Il lui décrit la situation et lui annonce sa décision : il va cracher l'avion dans l'antarctique. Ensuite, Peggy et Steve se parlèrent comme s'il allait revenir jusqu'au moment où la communication se coupa. Pendant 67 ans, Rogers sera prisonnier de la glace. La légende. thumb|left|Une annonçant la disparition de Captain AmericaAprès sa disparition, Steve Rogers est pleuré par la nation américaine entière. Même si en l'absence de corps, il ne peut pas être déclaré mort, Rogers en considéré comme tel. Il laisse en héritage une trace historique, culturel et politique, ce ce soit pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Dans sa tentative de retrouver le corps de son ami, Howard Stark a retrouvé le Tesseract, qui sera ensuite étudié par le SSR. Captain America est considéré comme le premier super-héros de l'Histoire. Ses exploits durant la seconde guerre mondial sont mondialement connu et il est devenu un symbole. Le SHIELD retrouve Captain America. thumb|Découverte du bouclier de Captain AmericaEnviron soixante-six ans après son accident d'avion, une équipe du SHIELD, dont a fait parti Phil Coulson, est envoyée par le directeur Nick Fury en Antarctique pour retrouver le corps de Rogers. Cette équipe le recherchera pendant près de deux ans avant de le retrouver. Lorsqu'ils se rendent compte que Cap est encore en vie, il le transfère d'urgence dans un hôpital du SHIELD situé à New-York. L'annonce. Quand Rogers se réveille à New-York, il se rend rapidement compte que quelque chose cloche, même si ce qu'il peut voir correspond à ses souvenirs de la ville. En effet, le directeur Fury a décidé de lui annoncé la durée de son absence en douceur et s'assurer qu'il soit en état de supporter la nouvelle avant de lui faire affronter le monde moderne. Steve se sauve de la base du SHIELD et se retrouve dans le Time Square de 2012. C'est là qu'il rencontra Nick Fury qui lui annoncera qu'il a dormi pendant près de 70 ans ans. Nouvelle vie. Steve Rogers se retrouve perdu dans un monde qu'il ne comprend pas toujours. Il passe des semaines en isolement dans une planque du SHIELD conçue par Bruce Banner. Ensuite, il emménage dans un appartement à New-York. C'est là-bas qu'il commence à rechercher des informations sur les gens qu'il a connu dans les années 40. Il apprend que Peggy Carter est toujours vivante, et obtient son numéro de téléphone actuel, mais, il n'ose pas l'appeler de peur de la réaction de la vieille femme. Pour chasser ses souvenirs, Rogers passe le plus clair de son temps à s'entrainer à la boxe. L'invasion Chitauri. Un soir, alors qu'il est à la salle de boxe, Steve casse un sac de boxe sous l'effet de la colère. C'est à ce moment-là que Nick Fury arrive pour lui proposer une mission. Le directeur du SHIELD l'informe qu'un extra-terrestre nommé Loki à voler le Tesseract. Rogers n'est pas heureux à l'idée que la source de l'immense capacité des armes d'HYDRA a été retrouvée. Captain accepte la mission. Lorsque Fury lui demande s'il a des informations sur le Cube, Rogers lui répond qu'ils auraient mieux fait de le laisser dans l'océan. Rencontre avec Phil Coulson. thumb|left|Rencontre de Phil Coulson et Steve RogersSur le chemin pour l'Hellicarter, l'une des bases principales du SHIELD, à bord d'un Quinjet, Rogers mit au courant de la situation par Phil Coulson, qui a participé à la sélection des personnes faisant parti du projet Avengers. Entre les deux hommes, il y a eu un moment de gène lorsque Coulson révéla son côté "fanboy" de Captain America. Durant le conversation, l'agent du SHIELD parvient à glisser qu'il a aidé au design du nouvel uniforme de Rogers. Le soldat fut étonné en découvrant qu'il abordera toujours la bannière étoilée, mais, Coulson lui expliqua que les gens allaient avoir besoin de symboles rassurant devant les vérités que le public allaient apprendre dans peu de temps. Une fois sur l'Hellicarter, ils furent rejoint par Natasha Romanoff et Bruce Banner. Ensemble, ils assistèrent au décollage de la base. Plus tard, Phil Coulson a timidement demandé à Rogers s'il accepterait de dédicacer sa collection de cartes "Captain America". Ils furent interrompus par Nick Fury qui leur annonça qu'ils avaient localiser Loki. À cette nouvelle, Rogers repart en mission en Allemagne. Capture en Allemagne. À peine arriver en Allemagne, Rogers sauve de la colère de Loki un vieil homme qui avait refusé de se mettre à genoux devant lui. Un combat entre le super-soldat et l'agardien a débuté. L'extraterrestre donna du fil à retordre à Steve, grâce à sa force naturellement supérieur, aussi bien physique que magique. Malgré son désavantage, Rogers tient bon. Jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Iron Man, suite à laquelle, Loki se rendit. Sur le chemin de retour à l'Hellicarter, Steve explique à Tony Stark qu'il n'aime pas l'idée que Loki se soit rendu aussi facilement, et qu'il a le sentiment que ça cache quelque chose. Soudain, ils sont pris dans un violent orage. Quand, au vu de sa réaction, on lui demande s'il a peur de l'orage, Loki répond qu'il aime pas ce qu'il annonce. C'est à ce moment-là que Thor arrive, attrape Loki et l'envoie voler hors du quinjet avant de partir à sa suite. Iron Man se lance à leur poursuite immédiatement. La Veuve Noire essaye de retenir Rogers, mais, celui-ci se lance quand même à leur trousse. Combat contre Thor. Rogers s'interpose entre Thor et Tony Stark. Il essaye de raisonner les deux protagonistes, et demande à Thor de poser calmement son marteau à terre sous les protestations de Stark. En réponse, Thor attaque Captain qui part l'attaque avec son bouclier. La protection absorbe le choc, mais, l'onde qui se dégage ravage la forêt où ils se trouvent. Devant les dégâts, les trois hommes décident de faire cause commune. Travail sur l'Helicarrier. Sur l'Helicarrier, Loki est enfermé dans une cellule hautement sécurisée prévue pour contenir Hulk si nécessaire. Depuis une salle de conférence, Rogers et ses coéquipiers assistent à l'interrogatoire mené par Nick Fury grâce aux caméras de surveillance. Après l'interrogatoire mené par Fury, Rogers restait convaincu que Loki avait un plan en court d'exécution, et qu'il s'était laissé capturé. Thor révéla que son frère s'est allié à un groupe d'extraterrestre nommé les Chitauris afin de conquérir la Terre en échange du Tesseract. Pendant que le groupe réfléchissait aux plans de Loki, Tony Stark est arrivé et s'est lancé dans une explication scientifique dont la conclusion est que Loki avait besoin d'une énorme source d'énergie pour stabiliser le portail qui permettra aux Chitauris d'arriver sur Terre. Seul Bruce Banner comprit du premier coup sa démonstration. À la demande de Fury, Banner et Stark travaillèrent à localiser l'endroit où le portail allait s'ouvrir. Pour pallier à son ennui, Stark se mit à tester la résistance au stress de Banner sous les yeux de Steve. Ce dernier mit le génie au pied du mur en signalant combien c'était dangereux. Les deux scientifiques ont fini par lui faire savoir leurs doutes quant aux réelles motivations du SHIELD. Ce qui a poussé Rogers a fouillé le bâtiment jusqu'à trouver des armes utilisant la même technologie qu'HYDRA. L'attaque de l'Helicarrier. Une dispute éclate entre les différents protagonistes, mais surtout entre Stark et Rogers qui se chamaillent sur la question de l'éthique et de l'héroïsme. Steve lui lance que Tony n'est pas le genre d'homme à se sacrifier, alors que le génie lui répond que la seule chose qui le rend spécial, c'est le sérum de super-soldat qu'on lui a injecté. Alors que les deux hommes allaient en venir aux mains, l'Helicarrier est attaqué par les hommes de Loki menés par Clint Barton. Cela force Rogers et Stark à mettre leurs différents de côtés pour combattre côte-à-côte. Lorsqu'une turbine permettant au bâtiment de voler est endommagée, Stark va la réparer et Rogers le couvre. Bien qu'ils parviennent à remplir leur tâche et que l'attaque est repoussée, il y a eu des pertes, dont Phil Coulson, mortellement blessé alors qu'il affrontait Loki. Durant la bataille, Thor et Hulk ont été éjectés hors de vaisseau. Steve et Tony ont une réunion avec Nick Fury où ce dernier leur explique que son véritable plan était de faire une équipe de super héros capable de mener, et gagner, des batailles que d'autres ne pourront pas réussir. À ces mots, Stark quitte la salle pour s'isoler un instant. La Bataille de New-York. La mort de Phil Coulson fut l'élément qui permit aux Avengers de faire équipe. Rogers a enfin trouvé le courage d'avancer sans regarder vers son passé. Pendant que Tony Stark partit faire diversion au près de Loki, Cap et Natasha Romanoff allèrent chercher Clint Barton pour lui proposer de se joindre à eux. Quant ils sont arrivés à New-York, le portail de Loki était déjà ouvert et l'armée d'invasion extra-terrestre débarquait. Rapidement, leur quinjet fut abattu par Loki, mais, ils s'en tirèrent sans blessure. thumb|Les Avengers à la bataille de New-YorkAprès le crash, Rogers estima que la première chose à faire, c'était de protéger les civils. Il alla donc voir l'officier de police le plus proche et lui donna des ordres. Lorsque ce dernier voulut savoir pourquoi il devrait obéir, les extra-terrestres attaquèrent Rogers qui les mit à terre sans effort. L'officier se mit à suivre les ordres du Captain sans nouvelle protestation. Rejoint par Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton et Thor, Rogers prit le commandement de l'équipe. Rogers a prouvé ses compétences de chef en plaçant chaque Avengers à une place où il pouvait laisser court à la pleine mesure de ses compétences. Durant les combats, les Chituari ont pris en otage un groupe de civils. Rogers est allé à leur rescousse et à réussi à les sauver. Mais, il fut éjecter du bâtiment par une bombe ennemie et fut blessé. Pourtant, il refusa de baisser les bras et continua à se battre. Pendant ce temps, le Conseil de sécurité mondial à décider d'envoyer une bombe nucléaire à New-York afin d'éliminer la menace. Nick Fury informa Iron Man refusa de tuer des millier de personnes pour une menace que les Avengers étaient en train de contenir. Stark réussit à transporter la bombe dans le portail. Lorsqu'il apparut qu'il ne reviendrait pas, Steve donna l'ordre de refermer le portail à la Veuve Noire. Celle-ci obéit à Stark repassa du bon côté de justesse, mais sans connaissance. Stark fut sauvé d'une chute mortelle par Hulk. Thor et Rogers se précipitèrent à sa rescousse et lorsque que le génie se réveilla, Steve l'informa qu'ils avaient gagné. Ils partirent tous les quatre rejoindre les autres Avengers et arrêter Loki. Des routes séparées. thumb|left|Steve Rogers part à la découverte de XIXe siècleTout juste après avoir arrêter Loki, les Avengers sont allés manger au Palais du Shawarna. Ils ont été interrompu par War Machine qui est arrivé trop tard pour les aider. Quelques jours après, ils se sont rendus à Central Park pour assister au départ de Thor qui ramenait son frère chez eux sous l'étroite surveillance du SHIELD. Ensuite, ils sont chacun parti de leur côté jusqu'au jour où la Terre aurait encore besoin d'eux. Rogers a serré la main de Stark et est parti découvrir ce nouveau monde qui lui tend les bras. Agents du SHIELD. Steve Rogers déménagea à Washington et essaya de reprendre le court d'une vie normale dans un monde auquel il devait s'adapter. Très rapidement, le SHIELD lui demanda s'il voulait reprendre du service pour défendre le monde, ce qu'il accepta. Il suivit de nouvelles formations pour être plus efficace sur le terrain. Durant cette période, Rogers travailla souvent en équipe avec Natasha Romanoff et Brock Rumlow. Au fil du temps, un sentiment de camaraderie naquit entre eux trois. Il ne retourna à Brooklyn qu'au court d'une mission pour le SHIELD dont il profita pour faire visiter le quartier à Natasha. Le retour d'HYDRA. thumb|Rencontre de Steve Rogers et Sam WilsonAu cours d'un jogging dans les rues de Washington, Steve croise régulièrement un homme. À chaque fois qu'il le dépasse, il lui lancera un "sur ta gauche". Plus tard, il discutera avec lui. Cet homme s'appelle Sam Wilson et est un ancien militaire travaillant à l'amical des anciens combattants en gérant un groupe de soutient à ceux souffrant de trouble post-traumatiques. Wilson comprend les difficultés de Rogers à s'adapter à la vie civile, car il a rencontré les mêmes difficultés. Tous les deux ont un peu parlé de leur vie, puis, Sam a recommandé quelques chanson à Steve, avant d'être interrompu par Natasha Romanoff, venue chercher Rogers pour une mission du SHIELD. Mission dans l'Océan Indien La mission de Rogers consistait à sauver des agents du SHIELD pris en otage par un groupe de pirate dans l'Océan Indien. Après quelques combats entre les pirates et l'équipe de Rogers, ils réussirent à récupérer les otages sans dommages collatéraux. Steve combattit leur chef, Georges Batroc dans un combat au corps à corps qu'il remporta. Après ce combat, Steve découvrit par hasard que Natasha avait eu une mission différente de la sienne : elle devait pirater l'ordinateur de bord du Lemirian Star et récupérer les données qu'il contenait. Rogers fut contrarier par le fait de n'avoir pas été mis dans la confidence alors qu'il était le responsable de la mission. Batroc profita de cette distraction de Rogers pour s'enfuir après avoir enclencher une grenade. Steve dit à Natasha qu'il lui reprochait l'échec de la capture de Batroc. Projet Insight Alors qu'il faisait son rapport à Nick Fury, Rogers déclara qu'il aurait aimé savoir que tous les membres de son équipe n'avaient pas la même mission. Fury conduisit Rogers aux sous-sols de l'agence et lui montra en quoi consistait le Projet Insight: trois Helicarriers charger de l'élimination des menaces, parfois avant même qu'elles soient un réel danger. Le directeur du SHIELD en profita pour connaître le point de vu de Rogers dessus qui déclara clairement qu'il trouvait cette méthode aussi extrême que dangereuse pour la liberté. Désabusé par sa discutions avec Fury, Rogers se rend à l'amicale des anciens combattants pour écouter Sam Wilson parler aux soldats souffrants de trouble post-traumatique et lui parler. Lorsque Steve confie à Sam qu'il ne sait pas faire quoi d'autres qu'obéir aux ordres et servir son pays, Sam lui répond qu'il peut être ce qu'il veut.thumb|left|Steve Rogers au SmithsonianEnsuite, Steve se rend au Smithsonian pour revisiter l'exposition qui lui est dédiée. Là, il regarde des vidéos datant de la seconde guerre mondiale dont une interview de Peggy Carter. Dedans, elle parlait de sa relation avec Steve tout en expliquant qu'il avait sauvé la vie de millier de militaires, dont celui qui deviendra son époux bien des années plus tard. Une vieille amie. thumb|Discutions entre Peggy Carter et Steve RogersAprès avoir vu cette vidéo, Steve se rend au chevet de Peggy, qui vit dans une maison de retraite et souffre de la maladie d'alzheimer. Ils ont discuté de l'évolution du monde. Rogers lui dit que s'il continue à travailler au SHIELD, c'est parce que Peggy en est la fondatrice. Peggy finit par lui dire que pour sauver le monde, il faut parfois savoir renoncer au passé. Puis, après une crise de toux, elle montre un signe de sa maladie : elle a oublié que Steve est vivant, et elle pleure de joie en le voyant. Steve la rassure en lui disant qu'elle lui devait toujours une danse et qu'il n'irait nul part sans sa partenaire. Cette visite est très éprouvante pour Steve qui se rappelle parfaitement de le jeune femme énergétique que Peggy avait été durant la Seconde Guerre mondial. La Mort de Nick Fury. Lorsqu'il rentre chez lui, il croise sa voisine. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il l'invite à prendre un café, mais celle-ci décline prétextant qu'elle doit aller laver son linge. Elle lui signale qu'il a dû oublier d'éteindre sa radio en sortant, ceci met Steve sur ses gardes. Alors, il rentre dans son appartement par la fenêtre. Il trouve Nick Fury sur son canapé et celui-ci lui fait comprendre qu'il y a une taupe haut placée au SHIELD et qu'il faut se méfier de tout le monde. Sans que rien ne le laisse présagé, Fury se fait tirer dessus plusieurs fois par un sniper situé de l'autre côté de la rue. Grièvement blessé, Fury donne à Rogers la clef USB avec les données récupérés par Romanoff dessus. Il lui dit de faire confiance à personne avant de perdre conscience. La voisine de Rogers arrive, arme au poing. Elle lui apprend qu'elle est un agent du SHIELD chargé de sa protection par Nick Fury. Alors qu'elle apporte les premiers soins au directeur, Steve prend en chasse le tireur. Lorsqu'il le rattrape et lui envoie son bouclier pour l'assommer avec, l'assassin l'arrête à l'aide d'un bras cybernétique avant de le lui renvoyer. Rogers en fut tellement surpris qu'il se relança à la poursuite du tueur trop tard pour l'empêcher de fuir. Fury fut emmener d'urgence à l'hôpital, mais, il mourut au cours de l'intervention. L'agent Hill prend en charge le corps du défunt, laissant Rogers et Romanoff seuls. Lorsque cette dernière commence à interroger Rogers, Brock Rumlow prévient Steve qu'il est attendu par Alexander Pierce au Triskelion. Captain lui dit qu'il dit qu'il arrive et Natasha part en lui disant qu'il est un mauvais menteur. Rogers profite d'être seul pour planquer la clef USB dans un distributeur de sucreries avant d'aller rejoindre Rumlow. Fugitif Quand il est arrivé au Triskelion, il fut interrogé par Alexander Pierce qui lui confia être l'un des plus anciens amis de Fury et voulait savoir qui l'a tué. Il a également dit que lui et Fury étaient des réalistes et que construire un nouveau monde signifiait parfois détruire l'ancien. Pierce révéla à Rogers que c'était Nick Fury qui était responsable du détournement du LemurianStar. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Pierce à cause de la présence d'une taupe haut-placée, Rogers ne lui dit rien de ce que Fury avait dit avant de mourir, et ne lui parla pas de la clef USB. Ensuite, il quitta le bureau de Pierce et pris l'ascenseur. Lorsque ce dernier a commencé à se remplir de gens, Rogers s'est vite rendu compte qu'ils étaient là pour l'arrêter. En leur donnant une chance de partir, Rogers a demandé si quelqu'un voulait sortir, puis le combat a commencé. Lorsque le dernier agent double conscient était Brock Rumlow, ce dernier dit à Rogers que la lutte n'était pas personnelle. Rogers a réussi à subjuguer Rumlow et lui a dit que pour lui, ça l'était. Rogers essaya de trouver un moyen de sortir de l'immeuble sans être arrêté, mais la seule façon qu'il pouvait trouver était une chute de plusieurs étages. Après avoir survécu à la chute en atterrissant sur son bouclier, il prit sa moto, et échappa à un barrage routier mis en place pour lui. Un Quinjet fut envoyé pour l'arrêter. Cependant, Rogers a réussi à le faire s'écraser en jetant son bouclier dans le moteur et en endommageant les ailes. Se sachant poursuivit par le SHIELD, Rogers a caché son uniforme dans le sac d'un entraîneur du lycée et a pris les vêtements qui étaient à l'intérieur. A la recherche de la vérité. thumb|left|Steve et Natasha en fuitePlus tard à l'hôpital, Rogers a remarqué que l'USB avait été pris. Natasha Romanoff apparut derrière lui, révélant que c'était elle qui l'avait. Il lui demanda avec colère ce qu'elle savait de tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle lui a dit que l'homme masqué était un assassin connu sous le nom de Soldat d'hiver, et elle l'avait rencontré une fois auparavant. Sachant qu'ils pouvaient faire confiance à personne, et surtout pas aux autres agents du SHIELD, Rogers et Romanoff sont allés à un magasin Apple et utilisé l'USB dans un ordinateur portable pour consulter les informations contenues à l'intérieur de la clef. Mais, comme Fury, ils ne trouvaient rien. Cependant, ils ont trouvé que l'emplacement où l'USB pourrait être déverrouillé se trouvant dans le New Jersey. Alors qu'ils quittaient le centre commercial, ils ont croisé Brock Rumlow et son équipe qui essayaient de les trouver mais n'ont pas réussi à le faire, grâce en partie à l'idée de Romanoff de s'embrasser en public Steve pour détourner l'attention. Le plan de l'Hydre. Après avoir volé une voiture, Steve et Natasha se rendirent à l'endroit indiqué par la clef USB. Quand ils sont arrivés, Steve s'est rendu compte qu'ils étaient au Camp Lehigh, le vieux camp d'entraînement où il s'est entraîné pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Ils ont trouvé une salle de stockage secrète pleine de vieux ordinateurs à l'intérieur d'un ancien bureau du S.H.I.E.L.D. abandonné depuis plusieurs décennies. Là, ils ont trouvé une prise USB et, ils y ont branché la clef. Les ordinateurs allumés révélèrent qu'Arnim Zola avait créé un programme informatique afin de faire une "sauvegarde" de lui-même. L'ancien scientifique d'HYDRA leur expliqua qu'il avait été recruté par S.H.I.E.L.D., après la Seconde Guerre mondiale, et qu'il a aidé à reconstruire HYDRA, à l'intérieur même du SHIELD. Dans les années 70, quand il avait appris qu'il était mourant, le SHIELD avait toujours besoin de lui, et lui a permis de "transférer" son esprit dans un système informatique. Il a travaillé sur un algorithme qu'HYDRA voulait et allait utiliser dans peu de temps. Il leur a dit que certains des décès d'agent du SHIELD étaient dus à HYDRA, leur montrant une image de Howard Stark, impliquant que sa mort pourrait ne pas avoir été un accident. Certaines de ces images montrent que Zola a également participé au programme "Soldat de l'hiver". Malheureusement, avant Rogers et Romanoff aient pu obtenir plus d'informations de Zola, ils ont compris avoir été repérés et que le S.H.I.E.L.D. avait envoyé un missile vers leur emplacement. Zola verrouilla la porte et les piéga à l'intérieur. Grâce à ses quelques secondes d'avance, Rogers arracha les planches du plancher et a tira Romanoff dans cet abris improvisé alors que le missile explosa. Rogers a utilisé son bouclier pour empêcher les débris de les écraser. Il tira Romanoff hors des décombres et réussit à se planquer avant l'arrivée des hommes du SHIELD. thumb|Steve discutant avec Natasha chez SamLes deux fugitifs ont alors trouvé chercher le refuge chez Sam Wilson. Lorsqu'ils eurent pris un peu de repos, ils ont parlé de savoir si oui ou non ils pouvaient se faire confiance, considérant tout ce qu'ils savaient au sujet du SHIELD s'est avéré être un mensonge. Rogers lui a assuré qu'il lui faisait confiance maintenant. Ils savaient que la frappe aérienne aurait été ordonnée par Alexander Pierce, et ils devraient trouver un agent de haut niveau du SHIELD/HYDRA pour en savoir plus. Wilson leur proposa son aide en ajoutant qu'il avait fait parti d'un projet militaire appelé EXO-7 Falcon visant à tester d'une nouvelle forme de Jet-Packs ailés. Tous trois ont pris pour cible l'agent Jasper Sitwell, qui travaille pour HYDRA. Sam Wilson a appelé Sitwell et l'a forcé à aller sur le toit d'un grand bâtiment. Avec Romanoff et Rogers, ils l'ont amené à leur dire que l'algorithme de Zola pouvait faire, c'est-à-dire, calculer si une personne serait une menace à l'avenir d'HYDRA ou non. Il leur a également dit que HYDRA allait utiliser le Project Insight comme une arme pour éliminer ce qu'ils considéraient comme des menaces potencielles. Il a mentionné, à tire d'exemple, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner et Stephen Strange. Cela signifierait aussi que des millions de personnes innocentes mourraient. Le Soldat de l'hiver. thumb|Le Soldat de l'hiver durant son corps-à-corps contre Captain AmericaLe groupe se mit en route tout en mettant un plan d'action pour arrêter HYDRA, mais avant d'être arrivé à destination, ils furent attaqués par le Soldat de l'hiver et ses hommes de main. Une bataille éclata, alors que Captain America et le soldat d'hiver battaient dans un combat au corps à corps, le masque du soldat d'hiver tomba, dévoilant sa réelle identité : celle de Bucky Barnes. Quand Steve, sous le choc de cette découverte, l'appela par son surnom, le Soldat de l'hiver lui demanda qui était "Bucky" avant de pointer une arme à feu sur Rogers, qui fut sauvé de juste par l'intervention combinée de Falcon et de la Veuve Noire. Sans prévenir Brock Rumlow et ses hommes les arrêtèrent. Dans la fourgonnette HYDRA, les conduisant à un endroit inconnu pour les mettre à mort, l'un des gardes attaqua l'autre avant de le mettre à terre et se révéla être Maria Hill, venue à leur secours. L'agent Hill les emmena dans une installation secrète où Nick Fury les attendaient, les prenant par surprise. Le directeur leur expliqua qu'il avait fait semblant d'être mort car personne ne cherche à tuer quelqu'un qui n'est plus en vie. Hill et Fury leur expliqua que Project Insight était à quelques heures seulement du lancement et qu'ils devaient agir rapidement. La seule façon d'éviter cela serait d'utiliser trois puces spéciales qui enlèveraient le contrôle d'HYDRA sur les Helicarriers. Ayant besoin d'un nouveau costume, Rogers alla au musée du Smithsonian et récupéra l'uniforme qu'il portait durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Après quoi, le groupe se mirent en position pour intervenir et contrer les plans de l'Hydre. La bataille du Triskelion thumb|left|Cap faisant face au Soldat une nouvelle foisà compléter L'après. à compléterthumb|left|Steve et Sam devant le tombe de Nick Fury Guerre contre HYDRA à compléter Rassembler les Avengers. à compléter Bataille au Sudan. à compléter Attaque contre la base de recherche d'HYDRA. thumb|Cap affrontant des hommes d'HYDRAà compléter Célébration. thumb|Steve et Thor buvant de l'alcool asgardienà compléterthumb|left|Cap relevant le défie de Thor L'offensive d'Ultron. à compléter Attaque contre la Tour Avengers. à compléter Discutions. à compléter Bataille au Salvage Yard. à compléter Retraite. thumb|Rogers et Thor rencontrant le famille de Bartonà compléterthumb|left|Rogers se disputant avec Stark Bataille de Seoul. à compléterthumb|left|Cap parlant de Stark avec les jumeaux Maximoff Naissance de Vision. à compléter Bataille de Sokovie. à compléter Évacuation. à compléter Protéger la clef. à compléter Les Nouveaux Avengers. à compléter Une nouvelle équipe. à compléter Le problème Joyce Raws à completer La Guerre Civile des Avengers. à compléter Les Accords de Sokovie. thumb|Les Accords de Sokovieà compléter La Mort de Peggy Carter. à compléter À la poursuite du Soldat de l'hiver. à compléter Refus de plier. thumb|Barnes interrogé par Rogers et Wilsonà compléter thumb|left|Sharon rend à Steve son bouclier Nouvelle équipe. à compléter L'Affrontement des Avengers. thumb|left|L'équipe de Captain Americaà compléter Combat en Sibérie. à compléter Conclusion. à compléter Capacités. Pouvoirs dus au super-sérum. * Son physique a été modifié. * Il a besoin de moins de temps de réflexion et peu apprendre certaines chose d'un simple coup d'œil. * Sa force a été considérablement augmenté. * Il a besoin de moins de repos. * Sa vitesse de course lui permet de courir treize milles en une demi-heure. * Son corps produit moins de toxines dues à la fatigue que celui d'un humain ordinaire. * Son agilité a été améliorée. * Ses réflexes ont été accrues. * Ses sens sont plus développés que ceux d'un humain normal. * Il a une capacité de régénération bien supérieur à la normale. Compétences. * Il s'agit d'un combattant d'exception. * Il possède une formation d'espion spécialisé dans les infiltrations en milieux hostiles. * Il est un tacticien hors-norme. * En plus de sa langue maternelle, l'anglais, il sait parler le français. * Rogers sait piloter. Relations. Famille. * Joseph Rogers † - Père * Sarah Rogers † - Mère * Ludovica Raws Barnes - filleule Alliés. * Peggy Carter † * Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier - Ami d'enfance * Armée des États-Unis d'Amérique ** 107e régiment d'infanterie ** 7e Armée ** Abraham Erskine † - Ami et créateur du sérum de super-soldat ** Chester Phillips † - Commandant ** Howard Stark † - Ami ** Commandos Hurlants *** Dum Dum Dugan - Ami *** Jacques Dernier *** James Montgomery Falsworth † *** Jim Morita † *** Gabe Jones * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Nick Fury ** Maria Hill ** Phil Coulson - Fan ** Joyce Raws - amie * CIA. ** Albert Raws ** Sharon Carter - Petite amie * Avengers. ** Team Captain America *** Sam Wilson / Falcon - Partenaire et ami *** Clint Barton / Hawkeye - Ancien collègue du SHIELD *** Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch *** Scott Lang / Ant-Man ** Team Iron Man - alliés et adversaire durant la Guerre Civil des Avengers. *** Tony Stark / Iron Man - Ami et rival *** Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow - Partenaire et amie *** Vision *** James Rhodes / War Machine *** Peter Parker / SpiderMan - fan ** Thor ** Bruce Banner / Hulk ** Pietro Maximoff / Vif Argent † * Erik Selvig * J.A.R.V.I.S. * Helen Cho * Laura Barton * T'Challa / Black Panther Ennemis. * Wehrmacht * Schutzstaffel * HYDRA ** Johann Schmidt / Crâne Rouge ** Arnim Zola † ** Heinz Kruger † ** Alexander Pierce † ** STRIKE *** Jack Rollins ** Jasper Sitwell † ** Russo † ** Wolfgang von Strucker † ** List † * Loki * Baker * Georges Batroc * Ultron † * Ulysses Klaue * Brock Rumlow / Crossbones † * Thaddeus Ross * Helmut Zemo Références. * https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Captain_America * http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Steve_Rogers Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Soldats Catégorie:Américains Catégorie:Armée américaine Catégorie:Méta-humains Catégorie:SHIELD Catégorie:Agents SHIELD Catégorie:Commandos Hurlants Catégorie:Avengers Catégorie:Mâle Catégorie:SSR